Commercialization of next-generation wireless communication systems, such as LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems, is being recently accelerated. The LTE systems are spread more quickly as respond to users' demand for services that may support higher quality and higher capacity while ensuring mobility, as well as voice services. The LTE system provides for low transmission delay, high transmission rate and system capacity; and enhanced coverage.
Meanwhile, telecommunication service providers try to grasp how well the quality of service (QoS) of UE (User Equipment)s is guaranteed in the LTE environment so as to enhance service quality. Rather than the QoS of a bearer as ensured by an actual network, the QoS, as users feel, is verified, and as a result, a standardization-related conference recently held suggests UE QoS verification for minimization of drive test (MDT) as a scheme of verifying service quality.
The MDT is a technology for a telecommunication service provider to optimize, network parameters, using measurement results of UEs present in a cell, and for achieving the purpose of MDT, an operator has conventionally used a vehicle to move place-to-place in the cell so as to measure the quality of the cell. However, the recent MDT uses measurement results of commercial UEs present in the cell so that the operator may minimize time and costs necessary for network optimization. In other words, while the existing MDT has been discussed primarily focusing on the cell coverage optimization, the discussion of the recent MDT is mainly oriented towards the QoS verification for verifying the quality of services that are provided by UEs. A parameter for the QoS verification is IP throughput for data.
However, the QoS verification scheme which is now in discussion does not provide a clarified definition on the measurement time for measuring the IP throughput. Under the situation where no measurement time is clearly defined, correct measurement is impossible.
Accordingly, a correct temporal definition is needed to estimate packet throughput considering actual data transmission and reception, and a specific scheme for measuring packet throughput taking into consideration a newly defined time of packet measurement is required.